Her Hair was Down
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: People turned their heads as she walked by. Everyone was staring. Her hair was down. Neji/Ten R&R please


**BB: Here you go. A Neji/Ten drabble. This idea was stuck in my head, and I had to get it out. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

People turned their heads as she walked by. Everyone was staring.

Her hair was down.

Naruto stopped eating, ramen noodles hanging from his dropped jaw. Choji's chips were on the ground, having dropped his bag. Shikamaru woke up and stood to stare.

Her hair was down.

Lee tripped, falling flat on his face. Kiba took three steps back, accidentally stepping on Akamaru. Shino's glasses slid down his nose, showing surprised Hazel eyes.

Her hair was down.

Sakura blinked, not recognizing her. Ino glared, pissed by the boy's reactions. Hinata blushed and nearly fainted.

Her hair was down.

Neji Hyuuga was the only one who didn't look up. He was sipping a cup of tea, all by himself in the tea shop. She just walked up to him, and slammed her hand in front of him. He still didn't look up.

"What do you want, Tenten?" He asked, his voice monotone. She was the only one who dared bother him.

"Why don't you guess, you cold sonovabitch." She growled. "Where are my ribbons?"

Neji grinned slightly, and went back to his tea. "I have no clue what you are speaking of, Tenten."

"You JERK!" She screamed in his ear. He turned his head, and kept his head down to keep her from seeing his wide smirk. "GIVE THEM BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"

Neji just rose, not looking at her. He slid some money on the table and turned to leave. He could hear her following him, but ignored her. He was more curious about the fact that Lee was staring so shocked, lying on the ground.

A hand grabbed Neji's arm, and spun him around. He glared at her, and blinked slowly, his glare slipping. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

She stood there, light brown eyes narrowed into slits. She was dressed in her usual red and white Chinese style shirt, and red pants. But that wasn't why Neji was staring.

Her hair was down.

Her hair was actually down.

Her hair was actually freaking down!

Her hair was the color of milk chocolate, and usually up in two buns on her head. But now it was curling sensuously over her shoulders, and down her back. It framed her face, a gentle twirl brushing her cheek.

Neji now understood why Lee was the ground. Tenten was a goddess in the flesh, even though she was a currently pissed off goddess. Her eyes had narrowed even more at his reaction, and Neji could see the tell-tale flashes of anger in their brown depths.

"I know I look like crap with my hair down, but do you have to stare?" She snarled. Neji blinked, and shook his head, trying to get the images that weren't suitable for young children out of his head. He glanced back up at her.

"You- uh, um, what?" He stumbled over his sentence like a fool, mind unable to form a coherent sentence. Tenten's eyes went from ticked to amused, and her eyebrows rose.

"Neji, where are my ribbons?" She asked. She smiled, and those X-rated images flashed through his mind again, figuratively knocking him on his ass. He felt a pain in his chest, and realized that he had stopped breathing. He took a deep breath.

"I don't have your ribbons." He muttered, trying to regain his composure.

Her smile faded, and her eyes narrowed again. She stomped the two steps that laid between them and glared up at his face. He looked down, uncomfortably realizing that she was only inches from him. The spicy scent of weapons polish and cinnamon wafted into his nose, and he gulped. She smelled really good.

"Give me my ribbons" She hissed , her angry eyes promising him that bad things would happen to him if he didn't hand them over. He wanted to take a step back, but her scent and her presence was really screwing up with his brain.

She rose, balancing on her tiptoes ,and Neji leaned back slightly. If she didn't back up soon, he would end up doing something extremely stupid. "I know you took my ribbons." She whispered, and her breath blew against his face. "Give them back, or else."

There was only so much he could take, and that was the limit. His control snapped, and if everyone wasn't gaping already, they were then.

One of Neji's hand flashed up to the back of Tenten's head, and he pulled her to him, closing the few scant inches between their lips. The other hand went to the small of Tenten's back, and pressed her against him.

She squeaked as his lips found hers, and her eyes widened in surprise and shock. But with Neji kissing her, and the feel of his body against her, she quickly melted into his arms, kissing him back. Her hands wrapped themselves in his long hair, and a soft moan slipped from her.

At that small sound, Neji's good sense returned to him, and he pulled back, blinking. He realized what he had been doing, and nearly dropped the girl on her rear. He quickly removed his hands from her and was about to back up, when he heard a small growl.

That was all the warning he had before she yanked his head back down, and pressed her lips against his. His hands slid slowly up her body, and she moaned softly again.

"GET A ROOM!" a voice yelled, and it was like ice water had been doused on them. They separated quickly, and blushed to see their friends watching them. Kiba was laughing, but that quickly stopped when he notice Tenten's glare.

Tenten turned to Neji, and tilted her head. A blush brightened her cheeks, and it took all of Neji's control not to start kissing her again. "My ribbons, now." She ordered.

He sighed, and fished two brown ribbons out of his pocket. She glared at him, and he grinned. "It was Hanabi's idea, really." He told her.

She snatched the ribbons away from him, and stormed off. But she stopped after a few steps and turned to look at him.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, and he moved to follow her.


End file.
